Iris X Barry
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Barry had had a very bad day, and Iris helps cheer him up.


**This is a Iris and Barry story, so if you don't like it then don't read it. Also please review if you enjoyed, it really helps me know if I should continue my stories.**

It had been a rough day for the Flash, he had had another long day hunting down metahumans. He had just gotten his ass beat by some meta humans, and had been feeling pretty bad all day.

Barry couldn't believe he let some nobody metahumans beat him, Barry couldn't believe he let them get away. Now they were probably reaking havoc who knows where.

Barry just wanted to go home and get some sleep, little did he know his wife had other plans in store for him.

As the Flash walked In the door, Iris knew Barry was gonna need some cheering up just by looking at him. She knew just the thing to cheer her husband up, she was gonna give him the best sex he's ever had.

Iris wanted to take his mind off off how bad his dad was. Iris couldn't stand to see her husband so sad and mad.

She hated that he was beating himself up over this, that's my husband she thought always thinking off others before himself.

"Well not tonight Iris thought, he's going to be to busy fucking me to even think about those stupid metahumans she thought to herself."

Babe what's wrong she asked, I got my ass kicked a some metahumans today and they got away. Oh babe I'm sorry you'll get em next time she said as she walked up and bagan to his her husband.

Barrt kissed her back and then Iris led him to the bedroom and then slammed him onto the bed. Then she took her top off and bagan kissing him again passionately, then he kissed her back passionately.

Barry was already starting to forget about his horrible day. "He couldn't believe he had such a good wife, Berry thought how did I get this lucky he thought as he continued to passionately his Iris."

Oh Iris oh fuck he said, she then took off her bra, as she did this Barry started to take off his clothes as well. Then they were both completely naked.

Then Iris put her legs around Barry and then got on top off him, then she started to fuck him Reverse Cowgirl Style.

Iris kept thusting up and down on Barry's big 8-inch cock. Oh fuck Iris oh fuck that feels amazing. Iris continued to fuck him trusting up and down, and Barry started to moan a little from all the pleasure he was feeling.

She kept thrusting up and down on his cock, and began to quicken her pace. Oh tuck Iris oh fuck, he said as he began to moan even louder.

Oh Iris he said as he started to shout her name, oh Barry Iris said now moaning his name as she slapped her ass and it made a loud popping sound.

"Eww Yeah Iris slap that ass, it really turns me on when you do that he said as he couldn't stop moaning."

She slapped her ass again, and this time even louder. It made an even louder pop that time, oh fuck Iris your so hot he said.

I know Iris said teasing Barry, as she kept thrusting up and down on his erect cock. "

She kept increasing her pace, oh fuck Iris Oh baby keep going, go faster Barry she said moaning even louder at this point."

Iris increased her speed and started to fuck Berry even harder. "Oh fuck Iris oh fuck he said that feel so good don't stop oh fuck Barry said as he continued to moan."

Barry kept moaning, and as Iris continued to fuck him harder and faster he bagan to moan even loader. "Oh Iris oh Iris baby don't stop don't stop fuck keep going faster."

Eww yeah you like that babe Iris teased, yes babe fuck me harder. She began to fuck her husband even faster at this point.

Oh Barry Iris said as she felt her husbands erect cock go inside her pussy. Iris slapped her butt again knowing that it turned Barry on, oh fuck Iris he said as he heard the loud pop it made.

Barry started moaning even louder, Barry didn't know how much longer he could last till he came I. Her tight pussy.

Yes babe moan for me she said as she slapped her ass harder, oh fuck Iris oh fuck he said it cumming I'm cuming he said. Oh yes baby put your semen in my pussy she said as she began to moan so loud at this point. Then Barry did as he was told and released all his semen into her tight pussy. Moaning as he did.

It felt so good to release all his semen into Iris his wife, he felt all the stress from the day leave him. As all he could concentrate on was his hot wife.

Oh fuck that felt good Iris baby, you sure know how to make me feel better he said. "Well I try she said, "That was the best sex we've ever had he said, yeah it was Iris said kissing her husband on the lips."

"Berry kissed his wife back, then the broke the kiss, the Berry said oh fuck I just hope you don't get pregnet I forgot a condom he said."

"Me to Iris said after they had sex they went to bed." Little did Iris know that she had just became pregnet and had made Nora Allen.

 **So that's how Nora Allen was made lol, one night off passion created Nora Allen. Please let me know if y'all would want a chapter 2 to this story, where Iris is pregnet with Nora or something like that. Please leave. Review if you want me to continue this story, your feedback really helps me out also Merry Christmas Eve.**


End file.
